Whole-body vibration systems can provide various health and beauty benefits. For example, whole-body vibration systems can be used to prevent muscle deterioration and alleviate the following symptoms: arthritic pain, poor-balance, constipation, cystic fibrosis, diabetes symptoms, dizziness, fatigue, fibromyalgia issues, hip pain, incontinence, insomnia, knee pain, lower back pain, lymphatic system complications, poor mobility, multiple sclerosis issues, neck pain, neuropathy, osteoporosis, plantar fasciitis, poor circulation, stress, and varicose veins, among others.
However, conventional whole-body vibration systems often have various shortcomings. For example, conventional whole-body vibration systems generally lack sufficient stability because the vibrating platform is positioned relatively too far off the ground, thus raising the center of gravity and making the entire system more likely to rock back and forth or to tip-over. Further, conventional whole-body vibration systems often fail to include sufficient vibration dampers, thus allowing vibrations to undesirably transfer to the ground and/or into user handholds, thus decreasing the overall stability of the system and/or decreasing the user's comfort. Further, conventional whole-body systems often are not sufficiently durable to withstand the repeated, oscillating vibrations.